


Let me win your heart

by Kim01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim01/pseuds/Kim01
Summary: I'm not good with tags.Just because he's the avatar of lust doesn't mean he can't love. Just because he sleeps around doesn't mean he can't sincerely belong to someone.Asmodeus really is in love with a certain human and he tries to show it, but because of his tendency, that person thinks he's toying with his feelings.Why can't Solomon see that he's oh so deeply in love with him?
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, so don't be to hard on me, thank you and have a good time.

As he walk down the corridor of RAD, Asmodeus couldn't help the huge crowd behind him, they love him, is that bad? In a way, no, he influence love into the other, they can't help but love him.

But as a matter of fact, he doesn't love them, these demon are like toys to him and he already have crush on someone.

As he walk, the avatar of lust is looking for that beautiful person who stole his heart. It's couldn't be that hard to find a silver white haired sorcerer. He knew they had the first period together, but he still wanted to find him.

\- Where is he, muttered Asmo.

If he could focus hard enough, maybe he could find him trough their pacts. Easier said than done with all those people talking to him, praising him and admiring him. He loves attention and that's why he couldn't focus much, between thanking and looking out.

As for Solomon, he was st the staircase, reading a book from the human world. A romantic book, yes he loves those books, but it's was his secret. He just wished he could have a girlfriend or boyfriend and be happy just like the book.

The person he loves is quite hard to approach, and sometimes seeing him made him sad, because this guy sleep around so much.

Yes, he also was in love with the avatar of lust. 

He put the book back in his bag as he imagined those pink lips on his, those perfect hand traveling his body and those beautiful eyes looking at nothing but him.

He can't help the small smile gracing his lips, his fantasies where beautiful and everything he want, but it's was not real and it's made him sad.

\- There you are you stupid meanies!

Solomon look up at the person talking to him. Yep, no doubt, it's was Asmo and a crowd of his fan, how could he compete with all of them?

\- What do you want now Asmodeus?

He couldn't deny that his attitude was mean towards him, seeing so much people made him jealous and mostly sad.

\- I was wondering if you could help me with my outfit for tonight party? And maybe we...

\- Why didn't you ask me Asmo, said a female demon.

\- No it's will be me, right Asmo, you wouldn't let someone else dress you up, replied another one.

\- With you sense of fashion? Please, you would made him look hideous.

Solomon stands up and fake a smile.

\- I think they're a few who would literally kill for helping you out, anyway I should probably go, see you in class!

\- But I want it to...

And to late, the sorcerer is already walking threw the crowd. Why did these dumb nowhere near as beautiful as him or his crush had to ruin his plan to ask Solomon out to the party.


	2. In the classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go on Asmo, this is your second chance!

Solomon walk straight to the classroom. He could of have the chance of helping him, but it would of mean nothing to the demon he loves. Suddenly he bumped into someone.

\- Hey watch where you're going, you human freak, grumble a student.

\- I'm sorry, but I wouldn't bump into you, if you weren't that slow.

The demon grab him by the shirt and lift him up like he was made of thin air.

\- Your lucky to be on Lord Diavolo exchange program.

\- Well I'm lucky that you're not!

With a smirks, Solomon summons black flame from his hands and put it's on the arms of the demon. Normal flame doesn't do shit on them, but black one is actually hurting them.

He drop Solomon and ran away holding his arms. With that, the young sorcerer finally goes inside the classroom. He chose a desk in the middle rows.

He drop his bag on the floor and sit on the chair. Now because of that asshole of a demon, he was in a bad mood, but it wouldn't stop him from studying.

\- Hello there my friend!

\- Hey Solomon!

And here are Siemon and his little dog.

\- Hey guys, how are you?

\- Did that demon hurt you, ask Luke.

\- You saw?

\- Indeed we did, replied Siemon

\- Well then no, I hurt him.

Luke kind of approve of showing a demon who is the boss, but maybe not the hurting part. Either way it's was done.

\- You know there is this party tonight, did you invite him?

And of course his two non-demon friends know of his crush. They were kind and approve, but mostly tried to help.

\- No, and I don't want to belong the hundreds person who ask him and be refused. And even if he accepts, maybe he would think it's only for sex and nothing more happens.

\- You don't know until you tried, replied Luke.

\- Also I value my life, his fan would kill me if I ask him.

\- True, but at least try, said Siemon.

The demon they were talking about finally enter the room. And he easily spot the human he holds dear in his heart.

\- Solomon!

He could see that the two angels back away with a smile.

\- Hey, earlier I wanted to ask you to also go with me at the party!

Solomon could not believe his ears, the one he love ask him to go with him to the party. He could feel how hot his cheeks were and how his heart swells with happiness. If this was a dream, he doesn't even want to wake up.

\- Well, ask the avatar of lust.

\- O-Of course I would love to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be uploading in a few days


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan and Solomon have a nice chitchat

The bell rings, announcing the end of the day for the students of the royal academy of Diavolo. Everyone was excited for tonight, but not as much as a certain demon and a human.

They walk all the way to the house of lamentations and surprisingly no crowd behind them. That sincerely made Solomon much more at ease with walking next to his crush.

\- So... For your outfit, what do you want?

\- Something cute and that it's match yours!

Obviously he want it to match what he is wearing. Thank for making it so much harder.

\- What about white, since I'll be wearing black?

\- What a wonderful idea, just like ying and yang! I knew you would have great ideas and sincerely I look beautiful in everything.

They reached the gate of the house of lamentations, Solomon walk a bit behind Asmo as he was certain the eldest would not be overjoyed with his presence.

But Asmodeus takes his wrists and leads him to his room. He didn't even say a single word to his brothers and MC, but that's beside the point as he was going to a party with the beautiful sorcerer.

They both enter the beautiful room that belongs to the avatar of lust. Every single inch of this room was just as beautiful as it's owner and resemble him.

Solomon magically changed his uniforme to his normal black clothes under the eyes of a demon. He didn't notice notice how much love those eyes hold for him.

Asmo couldn't keep his eyes to himself, not when a beautiful, no gorgeous man stands before him, he had to keep every single detail of that beauty.

\- So for your clothes I was thinking a light blue jeans and a white shirt, I know it's not as extravagant as you like...

\- You can find beauty in the simplest things and I look ravishing in everything, replied the avatar of lust.

\- Yeah you do!

The moment Asmo takes his shirt off, Solomon walks out to give the man some privacy. He just didn't expect to meet Satan outside the room.

\- So he choses you?

\- Yes he did, why do you care?

Satan stares at him as Solomon close the door behind him. The fourth born walk closer to him.

\- You're just blend for his extravagant personality, just hope it's not a one night stand.

\- Oh! I didn't know you cared, don't worry nothing will happen, I won't allow him to do these things with me.

Just like Lucifer, he was someone Satan didn't like, and shows it in a polite way.


	4. to the party pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo takes a lot of times to make himself perfectly beautiful.

Solomon wasn't sure how to react, but play it off as if it's was nothing, that he didn't care if it's was a one night stand. He put up his best I-DON'T-CARE-AND-FUCK-YOU smile.

\- Oh, don't mistake this as caring, I'm just saying a fact that you know as well.

\- Could of foul me, responds Solomon.

Satan also gives him a smile with a hidden message, but he didn't bother reading that message.

\- Well anyway, have a good party.

He was still polite enough to wish him to have fun, even if he didn't care. Just as polite, Solomon wish him a good night.

\- He does take an awful time to get himself ready, pointed out the sorcerer.

This was a fact, Asmodeus, The avatar of lust care a lot about his image and want to always be beautiful.

In the meantime, Solomon just imagines himself having fun with his crush, maybe confessing his feelings to him, maybe having a passionate kiss with him or just being friends in the end.

But the point is he is very excited to spend time with this beautiful man, no matter what. Solomon check his D.D.D. and realize that he been standing there for a whole 30 minutes while the party started 15 minutes ago.

His talk with Satan didn't take that long, maybe his mind made the time go much faster. He knock softly on the door.

\- Asmo, are you done?

A muffled voice answer him back.

\- Yeah almost give me a second and...

The door swings open and reveal Asmodeus dressed in light colored clothes, hair have perfectly been styled and his nails were now painted in a beautiful light baby blue. He was smiling and ready to go.

\- ...Done!

\- You look beautiful, said Solomon without thinking.

\- Thank, but I already know that!

Solomon chuckles at that sentence, it's was so like him. Asmo take his wrist and literally run out of the house of lamentations before his eldest brother decides to have a chat with them.

\- Aren't you excited, ask Asmo, smiling at the sorcerer.

\- In a way yeah, I am. What about you?

\- Absolutely, what a great place to show off my beauty!

\- Can't argue with you.

\- Hey Solomon...

Asmodeus look at him in the eyes, slowly approaching him. He keeps his gaze on him, never blinking. The tension lustfuly builds up, as he was a hinch close to the man, his lips open and...

\- Can you teleport us to the party?

Solomon blink, did he really thought that something was going to happen? He takes a deep breath, trying to regain control of his thought.

\- Of course I can, who do you think I am?

He gently takes the hand of the demon and chant a few strange words. The place around them starts spinning around rapidly as a flash of light appears, surrounded them, by the seconds, their feet didn't touch the ground. All they could see was white, but suddenly a blast of music appears out of nowhere, the white disappeared and the world stopped spinning.

They were finally at the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Solomon an albino or is his hair a platinum blonde? It's really confusing me, but I'd say he's a albino, that's it.
> 
> Also it's might get more time before the next chapter, bye!


	5. to the party pt2

They both enter the house of one of the rich demon Astaroth. The music was blasting, people dancing, chatting and having fun. It's was THE party of the year, as everyone kept on saying.

But Solomon just didn't feel like it, he just was feeling out of place. On beautiful night, even if the Devil Dom didn't really have night, he liked to read book and old spells book.

Tonight, it's seem he was making an exception, just to be with his crush. For Asmodeus, it's was like a normal Saturday night or something, he just felt he need to be anywhere were people can admire his beautiful body with or without clothes.

Anyway, as soon as they were inside, people rushed to them, especially to Asmo. They complemented him, and they weren't shy to say his outfit that his crush choose for him was not that good, but he was still beautiful.

The avatar of lust now was not in the mood to chitchat with people who criticized his outfit, he didn't needed them to make his beautiful crush to feel bad about choosing his clothes.

\- Please can you let me be alone for tonight, he politely asked.

All of his fan step away and eventually leave, they didn't wanted to make him mad. It's was his night with Solomon and kind of a date with the beautiful sorcerer and he don't want his fan to ruin this again.

\- I'll leave if you want, Solomon tell him.

\- No, only you can stay, it wouldn't be nice of me to let you on your own, I did invite you to come with me.

Asmo put a arm around Solomon shoulder and drag him to the dance floor. He could see that he actually was a great dancer, Asmo thought that they made a great duo's together.

They swings around each other in perfect sinc to the music, their move were so smooth and well coordinated, like they danced with each other for centuries. The both of them dance for at least 30 minutes.

But Solomon being a human didn't have the same stamina as demon and was already in need of a pause. Asmodeus just follow him to the drink table and here was a chance to take.

He turns Solomon around and place his lips on his for a tender kiss. The sorcerer was taken aback by the sudden kiss, but still kissed back. They both felt the passion and love for each other trough the kiss. Theirs lips lock with each other so well and perfectly. That kiss was tender, slow, long, but so beautiful and passionate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank at everyone whose been reading this story!

But soon enough they part away from each other, both needed to breathe. The avatar of lust look deeply in the sorcerer eyes as if they were diamond.

\- I love you, murmured Asmodeus.

Solomon just looks at him. The thought that it's was a lie did cross his mind, but he brushed that one off. The avatar of lust, Asmodeus, his magnificent crush told him that three words sentence, he couldn't be more happier.

\- Oh... Did I go to fast, I...

\- I love you too!

The two just look at each other with a smile. They ignore the world around them, there were only them and that's what really matters. A world with the other their side and loving each other.

But one person interrupted this blissful moment. It's was Habanero, a demon know for getting everything he wants and playing dirty. He put a hand on Asmodeus and made Solomon jealous.

\- Hello Asmo, Soloman!

\- It's Solomon, hissed the sorcerer.

\- Hi Haba, what do you want, respond Asmodeus.

Habanero put his arm around Asmodeus, to which he refused. Solomon glare at the brown demon that was touching his Asmo.

\- I just wanted to talk to you without Salyman here.

\- Solomon and I were in the middle of something, can it wait.

\- Actually... No!

And with that the demon forcefully take Asmo by the wrist and drag him away. Asmodeus look at the sorcerer and silently tells him he'll be back.

Once the two demon were alone,Habanero let go of Asmodeus. The lustful demon wait for him to say what he wanted to say. He was getting very impatient.

\- Why him?

\- I beg your pardon?

\- I was courting with you for centuries, but a low life human just came and now you want to date him? What, am I not good enough compare to him?

\- Don't you dare call him a lowlife, he's one of the strongest sorcerer in the human world and yes, he is better than you, cause if he's in a relationship with me it's will be out of love, not some selfish ulterior motive.

Haba just laughed.

\- I'll get you, even if it's mean getting him out of the picture.


End file.
